broken soul and empty shell
by soratheraggedhatter
Summary: this is the sequel to almost dead soul if you did't read it first then its your lost also it might be m rated later so that is a warning now also this might stray from the naruto story line


_(I don't own naruto I don't want any bad comments if you don't like the story keep that to yourself_

_Also this is story isn't meant to make sense)_

_Its been about 2 ½ years since I was came to konoha, 2 ½ years since sasuke left naruto, 2 ½ since naruto left to go train to become stronger so he could bring his boyfriend back, 1 ½ years since I was dimmed sane enough to actually have a apartment of my own, also 2 ½ years since they put a sort of blind fold over my eyes to suppress my powers_

I was walking home with groceries when I saw a older looking naruto walking around lost in thought, I blinked then smiled glad to see that he was back but I was kind of sad cause that meant that he was ready to go after sasuke and I didn't want him to cause I still thought that naruto should belong to me but I was trying hard not to become possessive but it was sort of hard when you didn't know how to express feelings or know how to handle your own feelings.

I walked over then wrapped a arm around one of his, he stopped then looked at me then blinked probably not recognizing me, I sighed then kissed him, after a few minutes he kissed me back probably remembering who I was, he wrapped a arm around my back then slid his tongue into my mouth.

Naruto broke the kiss after 10 minutes then smiled "shiro you look great and it seems that you have been taking care of yourself" I nodded smiling "you look good to naruto" he smiled then ruffled my hair then clapped his hands together "that reminds me im suppose to be looking for a new teammate" I sighed then shook my head, he might of looked different but he was still the same.

He looked down at me "shiro may-" he was about to saying something but then he stopped "oh wait you cant" I looked down knowing what he was going to say he put hand on my face then made me look up then smiled "shiro im sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings and its alright I will just go ask shikamaru" I nodded then was about to walk away when my arm was grabbed, I looked back at naruto "why don't you come with me so we can talk more" I shook my head "I have to go put these away before they spoil" naruto then let go of my arm.

I was laying on my bed when my door was opened and naruto came throw, he had a backpack, I sighed then turned on my side "I hope you do well on your mission" he walked over then grabbed my arm then pulled up the sleeve where there was scares left from when I tired to kill myself when I was still under the impression that I wasn't needed, he then looked at my other arm then sighed then just looked down.

I put my free hand on his face "i haven't done anything bad to my body since they let me out of the hospital but I still am sick im sorry" he kissed my hand then got off the bed then picked up his backpack "I have to go on a mission that might help us find sasuke" I almost ripped my sleeve cause I was pulling it down when he mentioned sasuke and I was also glad he couldn't see my eyes.

I had checked myself into the hostpital just as a safety I heard kakashi was in the hospital as well so I went to visit him, I sat there next to him just looking down he sighed closing his book "naruto coming back must of hit you hard cause you knew that he would want to go after sasuke as soon as possible" i shallowed then nodded, he leaned back in his bed then looked out the window "you know when our team was out helping the sand village we had to deal with akatsuki and I found out something interesting" I froze and my eyes widened.

He looked at me "a guy named sasori asked if you were doing well" I started shaking he put a hand on my head "I'm guessing that is something that you left out but I guess its okay I can tell you don't want to talk about it" I shook my head then ran out of the room when I got to my room I torn off my blindfold and I held my head shaking cause all those memories started going though my head, it was horrible remembering all those things he made me do now that I actually had a good life it almost made me want to throw up or make my mind break but then I tried to fill it with a happy memory.

But this time it wasn't working probably because I was already in a wreck about naruto throwing me aside for sasuke cause he loved sasuke more then me, tries started to stream down my face like a waterfall and my whole body was shaking, I couldn't hear anything around me, then I felt nothing and I passed out.

I woke up in a hospital bed with something beeping softly, I half opened my eyes when I heard the door open then I heard the hokages voice "exactly what happen and how is he doing now?" I heard a nurses voice "something set his body into shock but were not sure what and when he wakes up he might go back to his original state" I heard a sigh "well that won't be good cause then he will be stuck here again" I pulled the covers over my head then turned on my side, I was actually almost fine with staying here.

I felt a hand on my head then the hokages voice "its seems that he is awake and back under the covers" I heard the door close then I felt someone sit on the bed then I heard the hokage's voice "kakashi told me what happen and feels bad but I told him not to worry cause you never let him finish" I held the cover close to me she kept talking "shiro sasori is dead, sakura and his own grandmother killed him" my eyes widened then I sat up looking at her "he is dead someone actually killed him" she nodded, tears started to go down my face.

She put a hand on my head "shiro im going to have to ask you to stay here so that we can watch over you again" I nodded then just laid back down and looked at the ceiling for some reason naruto came to mind but I just brushed it away cause I didn't want to think about him at the moment I actually didn't want to think at all because for some reason I felt like my oldself again, a empty shell that had nothing to live for, also for some reason I felt at peace feeling like this.


End file.
